Un3h
Un3h is a YouTube singer known for her powerful belting and vocal skill. She started YouTube sometime in 2013, but just recently started to become popular with her cover of "Dareka Umi Wo", which has reached 24K views as of October 2014; however, she is more well known for her collab cover of "Blessing" with 515K views. Her first "hit" cover was her "Raspberry＊Monster", reaching 11K views. Un3h debuted at the age of 14, with her debut cover being "Saikin Osen", uploaded on February 2013. She has had a lot of experience with singing as well as playing instruments. She currently plays the Cello.Un3h's answer on ask.fm about sports Un3h's OC has short blonde hair, pale skin, and is known for her height. Jay from JayLu (artist for Cloud 8), during his work with Cloud 8 in the Serendipity Chorus battle, commented, about not wanting to draw her taller than the males.A Screenshot of a Skype chat mentioning Un3h's persona height She is usually seen wearing thick framed glasses. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Cloud 8 (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Fujoshi Mountain with mom0ki and Nyamai (in the Teacup Trio Battle) List of Covered Songs feat. Un3h and Arcania (2013.08.11) # "Sarishinohara" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2013.08.18) # "For a Dead Girl+" (2013.08.30) # "Macaron" feat. LuminaVoices (2013.10.22) # "Kara kara kara" (2013.10.31) # "Halloween Patisserie Tricka Torka" feat. Suki (2013.10.31) # "Hitobashira Alice" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2013.10.30) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. Lollia (2013.12.05) # "Ouka ≠ Invocation" feat. Un3h, Antares, beato, Eunji, Fome, hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Yun (2013.12.11) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. LuminaVoices (2013.12.11) # "Parades" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2013.12.18) # "How-To Seikai Seifuku" feat. ｇｒｏｕｐ ＊ ６ (2013.12.18) # "Akkanbee da" (I Make a Silly Face) (2013.12.24) # "Merry S-E-X-mas" feat. Un3h, YuKi, Pi, Cola, Rin Rin, Rhi and Kumaki (2013.12.25) # "Airen = Temptation" feat. Un3h and KL (2013.12.25) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. Smashing Diamonds (2013.12.25) # "Kagerou Days" feat. Lumina Voices (2013.12.29) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Un3h and Riina (2014.01.08) # "Rolling Girl" feat. LuminaVoices (2014.01.25) # "Ifuudoudou" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.02.02) # "Guren no Yumiya" feat. LuminaVoices (2014.02.08) # "Mane Mane Psychotropic" (A Fake, Fake, Psychotropic) feat. Cloud 8 (2014.02.09) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Cloud 8 (2014.03.22) # "Albino" (2014.01.06) # "Colors of the Wind" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.03.02) # "magnet" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.03.03) # "Aspirin" feat. Un3h and Aruufi, cheeseman, K-chan, Kal, Kura, Lollia, Raku and Yui T. (2014.03.06) # "Lost Story" feat. Un3h, KL and Yun (2014.04.12) # "Higanbana no Kareru Koro ni" (2014.04.12) # "Odette" (2014.05.02) # "Lucid Dream" feat. Cloud 8 (2014.05.03) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" feat. Un3h and Lollia (2014.05.06) # "False Light" feat. Un3h and Xandu (2014.05.18) # "REBOOT" feat. Un3h and K-chan and Riina (2014.05.22) # "Jitter Doll" feat. Un3h and Apple (2014.05.25) # "Matryoshka" feat. Un3h and Soul (2014.06.09) # "CRYONICS" feat. Un3h and EiEN (2014.06.14) # "Kami no Kotoba" (2014.06.15) # "Lotus" feat. Un3h and KL (2014.06.17) # "a vision" (2014.06.22) # "Blessing -World Edition-" feat. Tune, Sumashu, MastaH, Kiro, Chalili, Len, Ehmz, Un3h, Enae, cheeseman, Paperblossom, Toriko and Howl (2014.07.03) # "Tea Time Labyrinth" feat. Fujoshi Mountain (2014.07.13) # "DOKI DOKI☆MORNING" feat. Fujoshi Mountain (2014.08.09) # "We Both Sang Allegra" feat. Un3h and Yun (2014.08.10) # "unravel" (2014.08.12) # "Karakuri Pierrot" feat. LuminaVoices (2014.08.23) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Un3h, nike, *curry, saint ♔ and beato (2014.08.24) # "Yonjuunana" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.08.30) # "Amatsukitsune" feat. Vocalo★Astral (2014.09.01) # "Dareka Umi wo" -English ver.- (2014.09.04) # "Dareka Umi wo" -English Full ver.- (2014.10.20) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is currently in a relationship with YunYunSae, who occasionally mixes her covers.Un3h's answer about who she's dating on ask.fm * She's often very optimistic and easy going, as to be seen from her usual conversations. * Her favorite colors are orange and yellow.Un3h's answer on ask.fm about colors External Links * Twitter * deviantART * SoundCloud * ask.fm